Vehicles today typically have various sensors that provide measured values of parameters for or pertaining to the vehicle, its components, and/or the environment surrounding the vehicle. For example, many vehicles today have onboard sensors that are used to measure values of, or preliminary values that are used to calculate values of, parameters such as ambient temperature, humidity, and barometric pressure for the environment surrounding the vehicle.
However, such sensors may not always provide optimal information in all situations. By way of example, for certain types of parameters, existing techniques may provide values for certain parameters (e.g. barometric pressure) only at ignition key-on, for example because the operation of the vehicle could thereafter interfere with the obtained values subsequently during the vehicle ignition cycle. By way of further example, existing technologies may not always provide redundancy for the parameter values, and/or may involve the use of sensors onboard the vehicle that may be costly and/or consume weight and space on the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for using remote sensor data for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.